onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Sophia Bush
Sophia Bush portrayed Brooke Davis on One Tree Hill. Biography Sophia was born on July 8, 1982, in Pasadena, California. She is an only child. Her father, Charles William Bush, is a renowned advertising and celebrity photographer, and her mother, Maureen Bush, runs a photography studio. Young Bush was brought up in Pasadena; she made her acting debut in a school theater production while attending Westridge School for Girls, a small private school in her hometown. She was crowned the Queen of the Tournament of Roses at Pasadena Rose Parade in 2000; that same year, she graduated from High School. In 2002, Sophia Bush made her screen debut as "Sally", a college student, in the comedy Van Wilder: Party Liaison (2002), opposite Ryan Reynolds. She attended the University of Southern California for three years and took Journalism major and Theatre minor, albeit she did not graduate, taking her leave of absence after getting the part as "Brooke Davis", a flirtatious cheerleader on the WB TV series "One Tree Hill" (2003). She was also cast to play opposite Arnold Schwarzenegger and Nick Stahl in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) but, after she began principal photography on the film, the director deemed her too young for the role and she was soon replaced by actress Claire Danes. However, Bush got her big break when "One Tree Hill" (2003) developed a loyal following and became her steady gig over nine seasons. It was while working on the series that Bush began dating her on-screen love interest, actor Chad Michael Murray. They wed in April 2005, but split after five months, in September 2005. In December 2006, their divorce became final. Meanwhile, she continued to land big screen roles, such as "October Bantum" in Stay Alive (2006), a horror film by writer/director William Brent Bell, and as "Beth" in John Tucker Must Die (2006), a comedy by director Betty Thomas. Bush is co-starring as "Grace Andrews", who is terrorized by a killer played by Sean Bean, in the remake of The Hitcher (2007). Outside of her acting profession, Bush has been working as an Assignment Editor for Annenberg TV News in her spare time. Her other talents include horseback riding, boxing and photography. Following One Tree Hill she had a starring role in comedy series Partners. Since January 2014 till May 2017, she has starred as Detective Erin Lindsay in the NBC drama series Chicago P.D. Work on One Tree Hill As well as appearing as Brooke Davis, Bush has also directed the following episodes: * Now You Lift Your Eyes To The Sun * Not Afraid * Anyone Who Had A Heart Awards for One Tree Hill Trivia * Sophia Bush was credited sixth for the first four seasons, behind Paul Johansson but from season 5 onwards, she has been credited before him and in fifth place during the credits. * Sophia Bush was credited fifth during the seasons five and six, after Chad Michael Murray, James Lafferty, Hilarie Burton and Bethany Joy Galeotti. The first episode of Season 7 reversed the order of Bush and Galeotti, crediting Bush second after Lafferty and before Galeotti. This was amended in the following episode and Bush is currently credited third. *Sophia was married to co-star Chad Michael Murray from 2005-2006. She also dated James Lafferty and Austin Nichols. Gallery Sophia Bush - 1.jpg Sophia Bush - 2.jpg Sophia Bush - 3.jpg Sophia_Bush_-_4.jpg Sophia Bush - 5.jpg Sophia Bush - 6.jpg Sophia Bush - 7.jpg Sophia Bush - 8.jpg Sophia Bush - 9.jpg Sophia Bush - 10.jpg Sophia Bush - 11.jpg Sophia Bush - 12.jpg Sophia Bush - 13.jpg Sophia Bush - 14.jpg Sophia Bush - 15.jpg Sophia Bush - 16.jpg Sophia Bush - 17.jpg Sophia Bush - 18.jpg Sophia Bush - 19.jpg Sophia Bush - 21.jpg Sophia Bush - 22.jpg Sophia Bush - 23.jpg Sophia Bush - 24.jpg Sophia Bush - 26.jpg Sophia Bush - 25.jpg Sophia Bush - 27.jpg Sophia Bush - 28.jpg Sophia Bush - 29.jpg Sophia Bush - 30.jpg Sophia Bush - 31.jpg Sophia Bush - 32.jpg Sophia Bush - 33.jpg Sophia Bush - 34.jpg Sophia Bush - 35.jpg Sophia Bush - 36.jpg Sophia Bush - 37.jpg Sophia Bush - 38.jpg Sophia Bush - 39.jpg Sophia Bush - 40.jpg Sophia Bush - 41.jpg Sophia Bush - 42.jpg Sophia Bush - 43.jpg Sophia Bush - 44.jpg Sophia Bush - 45.jpg Sophia Bush - 46.jpg Sophia Bush - 48.jpg Sophia Bush - 47.jpg Sophia Bush - 49.jpg Sophia Bush - 50.jpg Sophia Bush - 51.jpg Sophia Bush - 52.jpg Sophia Bush - 53.jpg Sophia Bush - 54.jpg Sophia Bush - 55.jpg Sophia Bush - 56.jpg Sophia Bush - 57.jpg Sophia Bush - 58.jpg Sophia Bush - 59.jpg Sophia Bush - 60.jpg Sophia Bush - 61.jpg Sophia Bush - 62.jpg Sophia Bush - 63.jpg Sophia Bush - 64.jpg Sophia Bush - 65.jpg Sophia Bush - 66.jpg Sophia Bush - 67.jpg Sophia Bush - 68.jpg Sophia Bush - 69.jpg Sophia Bush - 70.jpg Sophia Bush - 71.jpg Sophia Bush - 72.jpg Sophia Bush - 73.jpg Sophia Bush - 74.jpg Sophia Bush - 75.jpg Sophia Bush - 76.jpg Sophia Bush - 77.jpg Sophia Bush - 78.jpg Sophia Bush - 79.jpg Sophia Bush - 80.jpg Sophia Bush - 81.jpg Sophia Bush - 82.jpg Sophia Bush - 83.jpg Sophia Bush - 84.jpg Sophia Bush - 86.jpg Sophia Bush - 87.jpg Sophia Bush - 88.jpg Sophia Bush - 89.jpg Sophia Bush - 90.jpg Sophia Bush - 91.jpg Sophia Bush - 92.jpg Sophia Bush - 93.jpg Sophia Bush - 94.jpg Sophia Bush - 95.jpg Sophia Bush - 96.jpg Sophia Bush - 97.jpg Sophia Bush - 98.jpg Sophia Bush - 99.jpg Sophia Bush - 99.jpg Sophia Bush - 100.jpg Sophia Bush - 101.jpg Sophia Bush - 102.jpg Sophia Bush - 103.png Sophia Bush - 104.jpg Sophia Bush - 105.jpg Sophia Bush - 106.jpg Sophia Bush - 107.jpg Sophia Bush - 108.jpg Sophia Bush - 109.jpg Sophia Bush - 110.jpg Sophia Bush - 111.jpg Sophia Bush - 112.jpg Sophia Bush - 113.jpg Sophia Bush - 114.jpg Sophia Bush - 115.jpg Sophia Bush - 116.jpg Sophia Bush - 117.jpg Sophia Bush - 118.jpg Sophia Bush - 119.jpg Sophia Bush - 120.jpg Sophia Bush - 121.jpg Sophia Bush - 122.jpg Sophia Bush - 123.jpg Sophia Bush - 124.jpg Sophia Bush - 125.jpg Sophia Bush - 126.jpg Sophia Bush - 127.jpg Sophia Bush - 128.jpg Sophia Bush - 129.jpg Sophia Bush - 130.jpg Sophia Bush - 131.jpg Sophia Bush - 132.jpg Sophia Bush - 133.jpg Sophia Bush - 134.png Sophia Bush - 135.png Sophia Bush - 136.png Sophia Bush - 137.png Sophia Bush - 140.jpg Sophia Bush - 141.jpg Sophia Bush - 142.jpg Sophia Bush - 138.jpg Sophia Bush - 139.jpg Sophia Bush - 143.png Sophia Bush - 144.png Sophia Bush - 145.png Sophia Bush - 146.png Sophia Bush - 147.png Sophia Bush - 148.jpg Sophia Bush - 149.jpg Sophia Bush - 150.jpg Sophia Bush - 151.png Sophia Bush - 152.png Sophia Bush - 153.png Sophia Bush - 154.png Sophia Bush - 155.png Sophia Bush - 156.png Sophia Bush - 157.png Sophia Bush - 158.png Sophia Bush - 159.png Sophia Bush - 160.png Sophia Bush - 161.png Sophia Bush - 162.png Sophia Bush - 163.png Sophia Bush - 164.png Sophia Bush - 165.png Sophia Bush - 166.png Sophia Bush - 167.png Sophia Bush - 168.png Sophia Bush - 169.jpg Sophia Bush - 170.jpg Sophia Bush - 171.jpg Sophia Bush - 172.jpg Sophia Bush - 173.jpg Sophia Bush - 174.jpg Sophia Bush - 175.png Sophia Bush - 176.png Sophia Bush - 177.jpg Sophia Bush - 178.jpg Sophia Bush - 179.jpg Sophia Bush - 180.jpg Sophia Bush - 181.jpg Sophia Bush - 182.jpg Sophia Bush - 183.jpg Sophia Bush - 184.jpg Sophia Bush - 185.jpg Sophia Bush - 186.jpg Sophia Bush - 187.jpg Sophia Bush - 188.jpg Sophia Bush - 189.jpg Sophia Bush - 190.jpg Sophia Bush - 191.jpg Sophia Bush - 192.jpg Sophia Bush - 193.jpg Sophia Bush - 194.jpg Sophia Bush - 195.jpg Sophia Bush - 196.jpg Sophia Bush - 197.jpg Sophia Bush - 198.jpg Sophia Bush - 199.jpg Sophia Bush - 200.jpg Sophia Bush - 201.jpg Sophia Bush - 202.jpg Sophia Bush - 203.jpg Sophia Bush - 204.jpg Sophia Bush - 205.jpg Sophia Bush - 206.jpg Sophia Bush - 207.jpg Sophia Bush - 208.jpg Sophia Bush - 209.jpg Sophia Bush - 210.jpg Sophia Bush - 211.jpg Sophia Bush - 212.jpg Sophia Bush - 213.jpg Sophia Bush - 214.jpg Sophia Bush - 215.jpg Sophia Bush - 216.jpg Sophia Bush - 217.jpg Sophia Bush - 218.jpg Sophia Bush - 219.jpg Sophia Bush - 220.jpg Sophia Bush - 221.jpg Sophia Bush - 222.jpg Sophia Bush - 223.jpg Sophia Bush - 224.jpg Sophia Bush - 225.jpg Sophia Bush - 226.jpg Sophia Bush - 227.jpg Sophia Bush - 228.jpg Sophia Bush - 229.jpg Sophia Bush - 230.jpg Sophia Bush - 231.jpg Sophia Bush - 232.jpg Sophia Bush - 233.jpg Sophia Bush - 234.jpg Sophia Bush - 235.jpg Sophia Bush - 236.jpg Sophia Bush - 237.jpg Sophia Bush - 238.jpg Sophia Bush - 239.jpg Sophia Bush - 240.jpg Sophia Bush - 241.jpg Sophia Bush - 242.jpg Sophia Bush - 243.jpg Sophia Bush - 244.jpg Sophia Bush - 245.jpg Sophia Bush - 246.jpg Sophia Bush - 247.jpg Sophia Bush - 248.jpg Sophia Bush - 249.jpg Sophia Bush - 250.jpg Sophia Bush - 251.png Sophia Bush - 252.png Sophia Bush - 253.png Sophia Bush - 254.jpg Sophia Bush - 255.jpg Sophia Bush - 256.jpg Sophia Bush - 257.jpg Sophia Bush - 258.jpg Sophia Bush - 259.jpg Sophia Bush - 260.jpg Sophia Bush - 261.jpg Sophia Bush - 262.jpg Sophia Bush - 263.jpg Sophia Bush - 264.jpg Sophia Bush - 265.jpg Sophia Bush - 266.jpg Sophia Bush - 267.jpg Sophia Bush - 268.jpg Sophia Bush - 269.jpg Sophia Bush - 270.jpg Sophia Bush - 271.jpg Sophia Bush - 272.jpg Sophia Bush - 273.jpg Sophia Bush - 274.jpg Sophia Bush - 275.jpg Sophia Bush - 276.jpg Sophia Bush - 277.jpg Sophia Bush - 278.jpg Sophia Bush - 279.jpg Sophia Bush - 280.jpg Sophia Bush - 281.jpg Sophia Bush - 282.jpg Sophia Bush - 283.jpg Sophia Bush - 284.jpg Sophia Bush - 285.jpg Sophia Bush - 286.jpg Sophia Bush - 287.jpg Sophia Bush - 288.jpg Sophia Bush - 289.jpg Sophia Bush - 290.jpg Sophia Bush - 291.jpg Sophia Bush - 292.jpg Sophia Bush - 293.jpg Sophia Bush - 294.jpg Sophia Bush - 295.jpg Sophia Bush - 296.jpg Sophia Bush - 297.jpg Sophia Bush - 298.jpg Sophia Bush - 299.jpg Sophia Bush - 300.jpg Sophia Bush - 301.jpg Sophia Bush - 302.jpg Sophia Bush - 303.jpg Sophia Bush - 304.jpg Sophia Bush - 305.jpg Sophia Bush - 306.jpg Sophia Bush - 307.jpg Sophia Bush - 308.jpg Sophia Bush - 309.jpg Sophia Bush - 310.jpg Sophia Bush - 311.jpg Sophia Bush - 312.jpg Sophia Bush - 313.jpg Sophia Bush - 314.jpg Sophia Bush - 315.jpg Sophia Bush - 316.jpg Sophia Bush - 317.JPG Sophia Bush - 318.jpg Sophia Bush - 319.jpg Sophia Bush - 320.jpg Sophia Bush - 321.jpg Sophia Bush - 322.jpg Sophia Bush - 324.jpg Sophia Bush - 325.jpg Sophia Bush - 326.jpg Sophia Bush - 328.jpg Sophia Bush - 329.jpg Sophia Bush - 330.jpg Sophia Bush - 331.jpg Sophia Bush - 332.jpg Sophia Bush - 333.jpg Sophia Bush - 334.jpg Sophia Bush - 335.jpg Sophia Bush - 336.jpg Sophia Bush - 337.jpg Sophia Bush - 338.jpg Sophia Bush - 339.jpg Sophia Bush - 340.jpg Sophia Bush - 341.jpg Sophia Bush - 342.jpg Sophia Bush - 343.jpg Sophia Bush - 344.jpg Sophia Bush - 345.jpg Sophia Bush - 346.jpg Sophia Bush - 347.jpg Sophia Bush - 348.jpg Sophia Bush - 349.jpg Sophia Bush - 350.jpg Sophia Bush - 351.jpg Sophia Bush - 352.jpg Sophia Bush - 353.jpg Sophia Bush - 354.jpg Sophia Bush - 355.jpg Sophia Bush - 356.jpg Sophia Bush - 357.jpg Sophia Bush - 358.jpg Sophia Bush - 359.jpg Sophia Bush - 360.jpg Sophia Bush - 361.jpg Sophia Bush - 362.jpg Sophia Bush - 363.jpg Sophia Bush - 364.jpg Sophia Bush - 365.jpg Sophia Bush - 366.jpg Sophia Bush - 367.jpg Sophia Bush - 368.jpg Sophia Bush - 369.jpg Sophia Bush - 370.jpg Sophia Bush - 371.jpg Sophia Bush - 372.jpg Sophia Bush - 373.jpg Sophia Bush - 374.jpg Sophia Bush - 375.jpg Sophia Bush - 376.jpg Sophia Bush - 377.jpg Sophia Bush - 378.jpg Sophia Bush - 379.jpg Sophia Bush - 380.jpg Sophia Bush - 381.jpg Sophia Bush - 382.jpg Sophia Bush - 383.jpg Sophia Bush - 384.jpg Sophia Bush - 385.jpg Sophia Bush - 386.jpg Sophia Bush - 387.jpg Sophia Bush - 388.jpg Sophia Bush - 389.jpg Sophia Bush - 390.jpg Sophia Bush - 391.jpg Sophia Bush - 392.jpg Sophia Bush - 393.jpg Sophia Bush - 394.jpg Sophia Bush - 395.jpg Sophia Bush - 396.jpg Sophia Bush - 397.jpg Sophia Bush - 398.jpg Sophia Bush - 399.jpg Sophia Bush - 400.jpg Sophia Bush - 401.jpg Sophia Bush - 402.jpg Sophia Bush - 408.jpg Sophia Bush - 407.jpg Sophia Bush - 406.jpg Sophia Bush - 405.jpg Sophia Bush - 404.jpg Sophia Bush - 403.jpg Sophia Bush - 409.jpg Sophia Bush - 410.jpg Sophia Bush - 411.jpg Sophia Bush - 412.jpg Sophia Bush - 413.jpg Sophia Bush - 414.jpg Sophia Bush - 415.jpg Sophia Bush - 416.jpg Sophia Bush - 417.jpg Sophia Bush - 418.jpg Sophia Bush - 419.jpg Sophia Bush - 420.jpg Sophia Bush - 421.jpg Sophia Bush - 422.jpg Sophia Bush - 423.jpg Sophia Bush - 424.jpg Sophia Bush - 425.jpg Sophia Bush - 426.jpg Sophia Bush - 427.jpg Sophia Bush - 428.jpg Sophia Bush - 429.jpg Sophia Bush - 430.jpg Sophia Bush - 431.jpg Sophia Bush - 432.jpg Sophia Bush - 433.jpg Sophia Bush - 434.jpg Sophia Bush - 435.jpg Sophia Bush - 436.jpg Sophia Bush - 437.jpg Sophia Bush - 438.jpg Sophia Bush - 439.jpg Sophia Bush - 440.jpg Sophia Bush - 441.jpg Sophia Bush - 442.jpg Sophia Bush - 443.jpg Sophia Bush - 444.jpg Sophia Bush - 445.jpg Sophia Bush - 446.jpg Sophia Bush - 447.jpg Sophia Bush - 448.jpg Sophia Bush - 449.jpg Sophia Bush - 451.jpg Sophia Bush - 452.jpg Sophia Bush - 453.jpg Sophia Bush - 454.jpg Sophia Bush - 455.jpg Sophia Bush - 456.jpg Sophia Bush - 457.jpg Sophia Bush - 458.jpg Sophia Bush - 459.jpg Sophia Bush - 460.jpg Sophia Bush - 461.jpg Sophia Bush - 462.jpg Sophia Bush - 463.jpg Sophia Bush - 464.jpg Sophia Bush - 465.jpg Sophia Bush - 466.jpg Sophia Bush - 467.jpg Sophia Bush - 468.jpg Sophia Bush - 469.jpg Sophia Bush - 470.jpg Sophia Bush - 471.jpg Sophia Bush - 472.jpg Sophia Bush - 473.jpg Sophia Bush - 474.jpg Sophia Bush - 475.jpg Sophia Bush - 476.jpg Sophia Bush - 477.jpg Sophia Bush - 478.jpg Sophia Bush - 479.jpg Sophia Bush - 480.jpg Sophia Bush - 482.jpg Sophia Bush - 483.jpg Sophia Bush - 484.jpg Sophia Bush - 485.jpg Sophia Bush - 486.jpg Sophia Bush - 487.jpg Sophia Bush - 488.jpg Sophia Bush - 489.jpg Sophia Bush - 490.jpg Sophia Bush - 491.jpg Sophia Bush - 492.jpg Sophia Bush - 493.jpg Sophia Bush - 494.jpg Sophia Bush - 495.jpg Sophia Bush - 496.jpg Sophia Bush - 497.jpg Sophia Bush - 498.jpg Sophia Bush - 499.jpg Sophia Bush - 500.jpg Sophia Bush - 501.jpg Sophia Bush - 502.jpg Sophia Bush - 503.jpg Sophia Bush - 504.jpg Sophia Bush - 505.jpg Sophia Bush - 506.jpg Sophia Bush - 507.jpg Sophia Bush - 508.jpg Sophia Bush - 509.jpg Sophia Bush - 510.jpg Sophia Bush - 511.jpg Sophia Bush - 512.jpg Sophia Bush - 513.jpg Sophia Bush - 514.jpg Sophia Bush - 515.jpg Sophia Bush - 516.jpg Sophia Bush - 517.jpg Sophia Bush - 518.jpg Sophia Bush - 519.jpg Sophia Bush - 521.jpg Sophia Bush - 520.jpg Sophia Bush - 522.jpg Sophia Bush - 523.jpg Sophia Bush - 524.jpg Sophia Bush - 525.jpg Sophia Bush - 526.jpg Sophia Bush - 527.jpg Sophia Bush - 528.jpg Sophia Bush - 529.jpg Sophia Bush - 530.jpg Sophia Bush - 531.jpg Sophia Bush - 532.jpg Sophia Bush - 533.jpg Sophia Bush - 534.jpg Sophia Bush - 535.jpg Sophia Bush - 536.jpg Sophia Bush - 537.jpg Sophia Bush - 538.jpg Sophia Bush - 539.jpg Sophia Bush - 540.jpg Sophia Bush - 541.jpg Sophia Bush - 542.jpg Sophia Bush - 543.jpg Sophia Bush - 544.jpg Sophia Bush - 545.jpg Sophia Bush - 546.jpg Sophia Bush - 547.jpg Sophia Bush - 548.jpg Sophia Bush - 549.jpg Sophia Bush - 550.jpg Sophia Bush - 551.jpg Sophia Bush - 552.jpg Sophia Bush - 553.jpg Sophia Bush - 554.jpg Sophia Bush - 555.jpg Sophia Bush - 556.jpg Sophia Bush - 557.jpg Sophia Bush - 558.jpg Sophia Bush - 559.jpg Sophia Bush - 560.jpg Sophia Bush - 561.jpg Sophia Bush - 562.jpg Sophia Bush - 563.jpg Sophia Bush - 564.jpg Sophia Bush - 565.jpg Sophia Bush - 566.jpg Sophia Bush - 567.jpg Sophia Bush - 568.jpg Sophia Bush - 569.jpg Sophia Bush - 570.jpg Sophia Bush - 571.jpg Sophia Bush - 572.jpg Sophia Bush - 573.jpg Barbara x Sophia edit.png External Links *Wikipedia article *IMDB profile *TV.com profile *Twitter Page *Blog Page *Instagram Category:Cast Members Category:Real Life Actresses